Only For You
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Len harus memilih antara Kaito atau Gakupo. Apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka menghilang? Update last chap. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

><p><strong>Only For You<strong>

* * *

><p>Sudah sekitar tiga tahun Gakupo, Kaito dan Len bersama. Gakupo yang paling dewasa dan paling tua diantara mereka yang bersikap santai tapi serius, Kaito yang terkesan cuek tapi bersikap baik, sedangkan Len yang paling muda terkadang bersikap agak manja kepada Gakupo dan Kaito.<p>

Mereka bertiga selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dari kecil hingga sekarang, meski umur mereka berbeda tapi itu bukanlah penghalang bagi mereka untuk terus bersahabat. Mereka malah menyukai saat-saat bersama.

Dan apakah mereka mempunyai seseorang yang spesial bagi mereka? Tampaknya belum ada, buktinya mereka bertiga masih _single _dan merupakan peluang besar bagi para gadis untuk mendekati mereka.

* * *

><p>"Kaito nii-chan, Gakupo nii-san..." panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang, Kagamine Len sambil berari-lari kecil.<p>

"Hei, Len. Jangan terburu-buru begitu. Kalau kau jatuh, bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu panjang, Kamui Gakupo.

"Ah... Nii-san, aku kan bukan anak kecil." keluh Len sambil menggembungkan pipinya, ia terlihat manis.

"Haha... Kau dengar katanya, Nii-san? Ia bukan anak kecil lagi," celetuk pemuda berambut biru, Kaito Shion. Mendengar Kaito seperti menyindiri dirinya, Len langsung mencubit pelan tangan Kaito. "Aduh... Sakit kan, Len?"

"Habisnya Nii-chan nyindir aku." ujar Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kaito hanya tersenyum jahil saja, baginya 'adik kecilnya' ini tidak akan tahan atas apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Oh ya?" Kaito mulai menggelitik badan Len, Len hanya tertawa saja. Mereka berdua sering bertingkah konyol seperti itu. Sedangkan Gakupo, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala jika melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, hei. Kalian berdua ini, sudahlah berhenti." ujar Gakupo.

"Jangan ganggu, Nii-san. Aku ingin memberikan Len-chan pelajaran." ujar Kaito yang masih menggelitik badan Len. Len dari tadi tertawa saja menahan rasa geli.

"Ahaha... Hentikan Nii-chan. Kau membuatku... gila. Haha..." ujar Len disela tawanya itu. Gakupo langsung saja menahan tangan Kaito dan membiarkan Len berhenti dari tawanya.

"Ah, Nii-san..." keluh Kaito.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Bersikaplah sedikit dewasa, terutama kau Kaito." ujar Gakupo santai. Kaito hanya terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Ia merasa kalau Gakupo adalah sosok kakak yang baik, jadi ia tidak mungkin melawan ucapannya.

"Sudahlah Nii-san, jangan terlalu menyudutkan Nii-chan." ujar Len yang sedari tadi diam.

"Iya, iya." Gakupo hanya mengelus rambut Len pelan sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga terdiam sejenak, kemudian saling melempar senyum. Itulah kebiasaan yang baik dari mereka, meski dimarahi tetap saja tidak ada dendam atau apap pun. Tapi tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, akan segera dimulai sebuah kisah cinta yang mungkin kalau mereka tahu akhirnya seperti apa akan mereka hindari.

* * *

><p>Mentari telah menampakkan cahayanya, jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Len sudah bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya, setelah selesai memakai seragam ia langsung menuju pintu depan. Disana tampak sosok gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah serupa dengan Len sedang menunggunya.<p>

"Cepat, Len. Nanti telat..." ujar gadis itu.

"Sebentar, Rin," ujar Len sambil berjalan mendekati Rin, adik kembarnya. "Ayo kita berangkat."

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua hanya saling berdiam diri saja, tidak ada satu pun yang memulai percakapan. Saat mereka melintasi sebuah jalan, mereka melihat sosok Kaito.

"Yuhu, Kaito Nii-chan..." panggil Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito. Kaito yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik arah dan menghampiri kedua saudara kembar itu.

"Pagi Len dan Rin. Ternyata kita bertemu disini, pas sekali." ujar Kaito.

"Iya. Jadi enak ada teman ngobrol." ujar Rin tersenyum.

"Maksudnya apa, Rin? Kau tidak suka mengobrol denganku?" tanya Len.

"Tentu suka, tapi sama Kaito Nii-chan juga." jawab Rin.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita berangkat sama-sama." ujar Kaito menengahi.

"Ok." ujar Rin.

Untungnya mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, jadi bisa berangkat bersama-sama. Rin berjalan dahulu, disusul pula oleh Kaito. Len berjalan di belakang mereka berdua, ia melihat adiknya dan Kaito tampak senang. Entah kenapa ia merasa sakit, terbesit sedikit rasa benci disana.

Kaito melirik ke arah Len dengan wajah yang terlihat bersalah. Untungnya saat itu mereka berdua tidak saling bertemu pandang. Kaito jadi merasa bersalah karena sedikit mengabaikan Len.

.

.

.

Len dan Rin mengikuti pelajaran di kelas dengan serius, begitu juga murid-murid yang lain hingga jam istirahat tiba. Baru saja Len membereskan barang-barangnya, Rin sudah menghampirinya.

"Len~, Kaito Nii-chan mencarimu." ujar Rin.

"Hah?" tanya Len heran. Ia melirik ke arah pintu kelas dan benar sosok Kaito sudah berada disana sambil melambaikan tangan. Len melirik ke arah Rin. "Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku mau melihat catatan Gumi-chan dulu. Hehe..." ujar Rin sambil tertawa kecil. Ia lalu meninggalkan Len dan menuju bangku temannya, Gumi. Sedangkan Len berjalan menuju Kaito.

"Ada apa, Nii-chan?" tanya Len.

"Ano... Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Kaito. Len hanya menganggukkan kepala dan Kaito mengajak Len pergi. Mereka berdua menuju taman belakang sekolah, disana memang sangat sepi dan jarang ada yang datang.

Kaito dan Len duduk di bangku taman itu. Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya angin sepoi-sepoi saja yang menemani mereka berdua. Karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan seperti ini, Len angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Nii-chan?" tanya Len penasaran. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Len, Kaito malah menggengam tangan Len. Len cukup terkejut dibuatnya.

"Aku... aku menyukaimu, Len." ujar Kaito langsung.

Len benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Suka? Kaito yang dimata Len selalu jahil, tapi merupakan kakak yang baik dan pengertian ini menyukai dirinya? Len merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kaito, atau lebih tepatnya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya.

Mendengar pernyataan cinta siapa yang tidak gugup? Len merasa memang ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, jantungnya berdetak kencang karena mendengar ucapan itu. Ia menatap ke arah Kaito, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Nii-chan, kamu salah membawa orang ya? Harusnya kan Rin, atau mungkin... Miku Nee-chan." ujar Len pelan.

Kaito menatap wajah Len, ia hanya tersenyum manis. Len bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang lagi. Tampaknya memang ada yang salah dengan Len dan penyebabnya adalah pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tidak salah, Len. Aku memang menyukaimu, tidak. Aku bahkan mencintaimu." ujar Kaito serius. Mata birunya menatap mata hijau Len. Len berusaha menghindar, tapi dirinya seolah-olah sudah terjerat dalam tatapan Kaito.

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada Len, lebih tepatnya mendekat ke bibir merah Len. Kaito langsung menyentuh bibir Len dengan bibirnya. Membagi kehangatan dalam sebuah ciuman pertama yang manis.

Len sangat terkejut, apa yang Kaito lakukan ini bukanlah iseng belaka. Kalau hanya iseng betapa sakitnya dirinya. Len mendorong pelan tubuh Kaito, merasa Len tidak menyukainya, Kaito mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Kenapa, Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Nii-chan, kau..." gumam Len dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ia ingin menanyakan kenapa Kaito menciumnya. Tapi kalau ditanya hasilnya akan sama karena.

"Aku mencintaimu, Len,"ujar Kaito. "Bolehkah aku memilikimu?"

Len tampak berfikir, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Len menatap Kaito lagi, masih dengan raut wajah yang sama. Keseriusan terpancar dari mata biru Kaito.

Rasanya sulit mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Mulut Len terasa terkunci untuk mengatakan satu kalimat itu. Kalimat yang mengubah hubungan mereka. Ia hanya mengganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaito memastikan.

"Iya..." ujar Len pelan.

"Terima kasih..."

Iya, inilah awal dari kisah cinta yang terlarang dimulai. Hubungan yang mungkin terlihat manis di awal, tapi entah dengan akhirnya. Tapi tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata berwarna ungu yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Terbesit kecemburuan yang besar di matanya.

* * *

><p>Waktu cepat sekali berlalu dan tibalah akhir pekan. Hari yang dinanti-nati oleh Len, tentu karena Kaito berjanji mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Len terlihat senang, bahkan ia berlama-lama di kamarnya hanya untuk melihat-lihat baju apa yang ia pakai.<p>

"Hei, Len. Kamu ngapain? Lama..." keluh Rin.

"Eh? Rin. Tidak kok..." elak Len.

"Tumben kamu berlama-lama di depan kaca? Mau kencan dengan Miku-nee?"

"Ah tidak."

"Lalu?"

Len tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rin, ia hanya menghindari tatapan mata adik kembarnya itu. Rasanya malu kalau ketahuan Len berubah 180 derajat karena siapa. Rin hanya menghela nafas, ia meninggalkan Len di kamarnya.

"Ok, aku pergi dulu ya. Teman-teman sudah menunggu." pamit Rin.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati." ujar Len.

Begitu Rin benar-benar meninggalkan rumah, Len langsung terdiam. Terkadang ia berfikir bagaimana awalnya ia bisa menyukai Kaito. Ah, difikir lama-lama malah membuat pusing. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pintu depan, Len langsung bergegas membukanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Gakupo nii-san?" gumam Len heran.

"Hai, Len." sapa Gakupo.

Len sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Gakupo, tidak seperti biasanya. Kalau mau ke rumahnya, Gakupo selalu menghubungi Len dulu. Dan ketika ia datang Len atau Rin bisa menyambutnya. Tapi sekarang Gakupo datang tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Tumben, nii-san?" tanya Len.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka? Atau... ada janji?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ano..."

Tidak lama sosok yang dinanti Len datang. Tapi pemuda itu juga kaget, Len tidak sedang sendirian. Apakah ia datang terlambat atau apa hingga pemuda berambut ungu itu sudah datang dulu?

"Gakupo nii-san?" tanya Kaito.

"Kaito nii-chan." ujar Len.

Gakupo menoleh ke arah Kaito, ia hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Tapi ia berusaha melihat ke arah Len. Benar dugaannya, raut wajah Len lebih ceria kalau Kaito datang. Apakah mereka berdua ada janji tanpa Gakupo ketahui?

"Kebetulan sekali, Kaito. Aku baru saja mau mengajak Len jalan. Kamu mau ikut?" tawar Gakupo ramah.

Kaito dan Len terkejut mendengar apa yang Gakupo ucapkan. Mereka berdua tidak memahami jalan pikiran Gakupo. Kaito dan Len saling berpandangan, lalu mereka tersenyum.

"Ok." jawab keduanya kompak.

.

.

.

Gakupo mengajak Kaito dan Len pergi ke taman hiburan. Ini hanya perasaan mereka bertiga, atau sejak kedatangan mereka para gadis tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka. Gadis-gadis itu mulai ribut membicarakan Gakupo, Kaito dan Len.

Biasa, mental seorang gadis remaja kalau melihat pemuda yang tampan. Pasti akan jadi buah bibir yang menarik untuk dibicarakan. Len merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapan beberapa gadis.

"Ano..." gumam Len.

"Iya?" ujar Gakupo dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Aku merasa daritadi mereka memperhatikan kita."

"Ah, kamu GR ya?" ledek Kaito.

"Ah, tidak kok~" ujar Len.

"Sudah, ini tempat ramai kan?" lerai Gakupo.

Kaito dan Len hanya terdiam saja mendengarnya. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan melewati taman hiburan ini. Bermain dengan wahana disana, menikmati jajanan atau sekedar istirahat santai.

Karena capek Gakupo memilih duduk di bangku taman yang ada, sedangkan Kaito dan Len duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam saja. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"Ah, ini benar kamu, Gakupo-san." ujar seorang gadis berambut _pink _panjang.

"Kebetulan bisa bertemu disini, Luka." ujar Gakupo.

"Iya." gadis berambut _pink _yang bernama Megurine Luka ini adalah teman satu kampus Gakupo. Mereka berdua juga sering menjadi _partner _jika ada tugas kelompok. Kaito dan Len yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai gadis cantik itu hanya bertanya dalam hati.

"Dia siapa, Nii-san?" tanya Kaito.

"Kenalkan, ini Megurine Luka, temanku. Luka, ini sahabatku waktu kecil Kaito dan Len." ujar Gakupo sambil memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Salam kenal." ujar Luka.

"Mungkin ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, kita cari tempat lain." ujar Gakupo sambil membawa Luka pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Kaito dan Len bernafas lega karena Gakupo tidak berada di sekitar mereka.

Baru kali ini mereka merasa kehadiran Gakupo sedikit menganggu, mungkin karena ini kencan pertama mereka? Ah, entahlah. Apapun alasannya mereka bisa lega sekarang.

"Nii-san pergi." gumam Kaito.

"Iya." ujar Len.

"Mau melanjutkan kencan kita yang tertunda?"

Wajah Len tiba-tiba saja memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. Sungguh, ia merasa malu sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang dari yang biasa.

Melihat ekpresi Len yang imut itu, dengan segera Kaito langsung mencium pipi Len pelan. Seketika wajah Len yang memerah menjadi memerah lagi. Kaito hanya tersenyum jahil melihatnya.

"Haha... Kamu manis kalau begitu, Len." goda Kaito.

"Nii-chan, kamu menyebalkan." ujar Len dengan wajah pura-pura kesal.

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Len. Len bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kaito yang lembut itu, badannya hampir saja merinding. Kaito benar-benar bisa membuatnya sakit jantung dadakan kalau begini.

"Tapi kamu menyukainya, kan?" bisik Kaito dengan nada yang menggoda.

Len hanya terdiam saja, sungguh jantungnya bisa saja berhenti kalau terus seperti ini. Len berharap ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya dari rasa malu dan senang ini.

"Hei, kalian berdua." terdengar suara yang sudah sangat Len dan Kaito kenal.

"Gakupo nii-san?" gumam Kaito yang langsung menjauh sedikit dari Len. Maklum, jarak badan mereka berdua tadi terlalu dekat. Bisa-bisa Gakupo curiga kepada mereka berdua.

"Urusanku sudah selesai. Tadi apa yang kalian bicarakan, tampaknya serius?" tanya Gakupo penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." ujar Len sambil tersenyum pahit. Tapi tanpa Len dan Kaito ketahui, Gakupo memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan curiga. Gakupo langsung saja mengimbangi senyum Len itu.

"Oh. Aku kira ada masalah," Gakupo langsung saja tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kita jalan lagi saja. Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat."

Kaito dan Len saling berpandangan heran. Tapi mereka berdua tetap mengikuti kemana Gakupo pergi. Mereka bertiga berjalan sedikit menjauh dari taman hiburan, bisa dibilang mereka berjalan menuju danau kecil yang berada di dekat taman hiburan.

"Kenapa kita kesini, Nii-san?" tanya Len setelah beberapa menit ia terdiam.

Gakupo menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Kaito dan Len. Gakupo langsung menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya itu dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik. Jujur saja, Len cemas apa yang ingin Gakupo bicarakan.

"Aku ingin tahu... kalian berdua itu... pacaran ya?" tanya Gakupo.

TBC

A/N: Wah, niatnya oneshoot tapi jadi multichap gini...

Kalau berkenan silahkan review...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

Pair: Kaito x Len, slight Gakupo x Len

* * *

><p><strong>Only For You<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku ingin tahu... kalian berdua itu... pacaran ya?" tanya Gakupo.<p>

Kaito dan Len hanya terdiam, mereka berdua tidak berani menatap wajah Gakupo, kakak mereka. Gakupo berjalan mendekati mereka dan menatap mereka berdua lekat.

"Hal seperti ini bukan masalah bagiku. Yang jadi masalah kalau kalian tidak jujur."

Kaito dan Len hanya saling berpandangan saja, Kaito menggengam tangan Len. Len langsung melirik ke arah Kaito. Apakah Kaito akan mengatakannya pada Gakupo? Len berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Iya, Nii-san. Kami berdua pacaran." ujar Kaito.

Len langsung melihat ke arah Gakupo, tidak ada reaksi apa pun. Len hanya tersenyum saja, Gakupo melirik ke arah Len. Ia memperhatikan wajah Len baik-baik.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Len?" tanya Gakupo.

"Aku senang kalau Nii-san tidak marah." jawab Len.

Gakupo sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Len, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan hanya mengelus rambut kuning Len pelan. Len sedikit kaget atas apa yang Gakupo lakukan, apalagi ada Kaito di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak marah selama kalian berdua jujur." ujar Gakupo.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Nii-san." ujar Len lagi-lagi dengan senyumnya itu.

Kaito yang melihat senyum Len itu merasa lega, tampaknya tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Kaito melirik ke arah Gakupo, ia tadi takut kalau Gakupo akan memandang aneh dirinya, tapi nyatanya sebaliknya.

"Syukurlah Nii-san bisa menerima status kami." ujar Kaito.

"Iya. Berarti aku menganggu kalian ya?" ujar Gakupo sambil melirik ke arah Kaito dan Len. Kemudian ia menyenggol sedikit lengan Kaito, Kaito hanya memalingkan wajahnya begitu pula dengan Len.

"Tidak kok..." gumam Len.

"Sudah, kalian berdua lanjutkan saja jalan-jalannya. Aku mau pulang duluan." pamit Gakupo dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Kaito dan Len.

Kaito dan Len saling berpandangan, lalu mereka berdua tersenyum. Kaito menggengam lagi tangan Len lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Len merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tampaknya ia masih belum terbiasa ketika Kaito menyentuhnya.

"Ayo kita pergi." ajak Kaito.

"Iya." Len hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti kemana Kaito pergi.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Gakupo, ia merasa sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari Kaito dan Len. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang keluar dari taman hiburan itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa.

'Semuanya seperti yang kuduga. Mereka pacaran.' batin Gakupo.

Gakupo terdiam ketika mengingat perkataan Kaito dan Len tadi. Semuanya sama seperti dugaannya. Tiba-tiba datang sosok wanita berambut panjang _pink, _ia hanya memandang punggung Gakupo saja.

"Tampaknya kau berhasil mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi, Gakupo-san." ujar gadis itu, Megurine Luka.

"Luka?" Gakupo menoleh ke Luka, dan wajahnya hanya tersenyum pahit. "Iya."

"Tidak sia-sia kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk mengalihkan keadaan."

"Iya. Tapi..."

Gakupo tidak meneruskan ucapannya, melihat Gakupo yang terdiam Luka merasa tidak enak. Ia menatap wajah Gakupo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tindakanmu sebagai kakak mereka cukup sampai disitu, kau terlalu mencemaskan mereka." gumam Luka.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Sejujurnya, iya," jawab Luka. Perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan Gakupo. "Kurasa kehadiranku sudah tidak dibutuhkan, sampai jumpa."

Gakupo menatap Luka yang perlahan berjalan meninggalkannya, wajahnya masih terlihat sendu. Melihat orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan orang lain rasanya sakit. Itulah yang Gakupo rasakan. Ia bersyukur Luka mau membantunya.

"Mungkin... aku bisa melakukan sesuatu." gumam Gakupo dan ia berjalan meninggalkan pintu gerbang itu.

* * *

><p>Selama beberapa hari sejak Gakupo mengetahui hubungan Kaito dan Len yang sebenarnya ia merasa risih. Tentu, meski tidak langsung Kaito dan Len memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka.<p>

Gakupo sebagai seorang kakak bagi mereka merasa bahwa kedua 'adik'nya itu mungkin tidak memerlukan dirinya lagi. Ia teringat perkataan Luka bahwa ia terlalu mencemaskan kondisi mereka berdua.

Sekarang Gakupo sedang duduk di bangku taman, ia terlihat menikmati siang yang cerah. Ia memandang beberapa orang yang melintasi taman. Tapi pikirannya masih terfokus pada Kaito dan Len. Betapa sakit hatinya melihat mereka berdua bersama.

Iya, entah sejak kapan Gakupo menyimpan perasaan seperti ini pada Len. Ia menganggap Len lebih berharga dari apa pun. Ia sangat ingin menjaganya dan memilikinya. Ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya. Tapi semuanya hanya tinggal angan belaka.

Len sudah memiliki Kaito, mereka sudah bahagia. Tapi tanpa mereka berdua sadari Gakupo semakin terluka melihat mereka berdua bersama. Tapi apa yang bisa Gakupo lakukan? Hanya tersenyum manis saja.

"Hah..." Gakupo menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia melirik ke arah langit, langit terlihat mendung.

Tiba-tiba saja rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun dan menjadi deras. Semua orang yang ada di taman itu mencari tempat untuk berlindung, Gakupo segera bangun dari kursinya dan memakai payung miliknya.

Ia hanya berjalan dengan malas. Masih saja terlintas di pikirannya mengenai Kaito dan Len. Tampaknya ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum semuanya memang berakhir.

Saat ia berjalan melewati pertokoan, ia melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat karena ia kehujanan. Gakupo tahu siapa itu, ia segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan berbagi payung dengannya.

"Jangan hujan-hujanan, nanti sakit." ujar Gakupo.

"Ah, Nii-san." gumam pemuda itu, Len.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku membeli ini," Len hanya memperlihatkan Gakupo sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi beberapa cemilan. "Rin menyuruhku membelinya, apalagi Nii-chan ada di rumah."

Mendengar hal itu, Gakupo terdiam. Lagi-lagi tentang Kaito, kapan Len berhenti membicarakan tentang Kaito. Kalau boleh jujur, Gakupo sudah capek mendengarnya. Melihat kondisi Len yang sedikit basah karena air hujan, Gakupo langsung menggengam tangan Len dan membawanya pergi.

"Eh, Nii-san? Kenapa menarik tanganku?" tanya Len.

"Kau harus merapikan penampilanmu yang basah kuyup itu, di rumahku." jawab Gakupo.

Len terkejut mendengar ucapan Gakupo. Ia pergi ke rumahnya? Jarak rumahnya dan rumah Gakupo memang tidak jauh, tapi berlawanan arah. Len pasrah saja karena Gakupo sudah menarik tangannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sebuah apartemen kecil, Gakupo mempersilahkan Len masuk. Ia langsung saja menuju dapur, sedangkan Len melihat-lihat isi apartemen Gakupo. Sudah lama ia tidak kemari, dan semuanya masih sama. Tertata rapi.

Len memilih duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, setidaknya ia ingin beristirahat. Ia lelah karena tadi sempat berlari agar tidak kehujanan. Untung ia bertemu dengan Gakupo. Tiba-tiba sosok Gakupo datang sambil membawa secangkir teh.

"Ini, minum teh dulu." ujar Gakupo sambil memberikan Len secangkir teh dan duduk di sebelah Len.

Len menerimanya dan meminum teh itu hingga habis. Badannya yang tadi sedikit menggigil karena kedinginan terasa hangat sesudah minum teh. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saja ke arah Gakupo.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san. Maaf merepotkan." ujar Len.

"Tidak apa. Kau kan..." Gakupo tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Len memandang ke arah Gakupo, penasaran apa yang ingin Gakupo ucapkan.

Gakupo langsung menatap ke arah Len, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa Len merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan Gakupo. Tatapannya mirip seperti Kaito, tatapan seseorang yang ingin menjaga dirinya.

"Nii-san, apakah ada yang aneh?" tanya Len memastikan.

Gakupo hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu ia bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkan Len sendiri. Len bingung dengan tindakan Gakupo yang agak aneh. Tidak lama Gakupo datang dengan membawa baju dan celana.

"Kamu ganti baju dengan ini, bajumu kan basah." ujar Gakupo.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len.

"Tentu."

Akhirnya Len menerima baju dari Gakupo dan bergegas menuju toilet. Ia ingin segera menganti bajunya yang sudah basah. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya duduk diam di sofa, pikirannya masih melayang-layang tentang Kaito dan Len.

'Tidak salah kalau aku... menyukainya juga, kan?' batin Gakupo.

Tidak lama kemudian, Len sudah datang. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan celana jeans, sejujurnya kemeja yang ia pakai sedikit kebesaran. Len bersyukur celananya tidak terlalu basah, jadi ia tidak perlu mengantinya dengan celana yang dipinjami Gakupo.

"Nii-san, bajumu kebesaran untukku." ujar Len sambil melihat-lihat kemeja yang ia pakai. Kalau bajunya tidak basah, mana mau ia mengganti bajunya. Ia masih saja memegang baju miliknya itu.

"Maaf ya, hanya ada itu." ujar Gakupo.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Gakupo memperhatikan Len, wajahnya terlihat manis. Uh, Gakupo tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda yang ia sukai ini menjadi milik orang lain. Ia tidak menerimanya. Ia langsung saja mendekati Len dan memeluknya. Len sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Nii-san? Kenapa kau?" tanya Len.

"Len, apa yang sudah Kaito lakukan padamu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Maksudmu?"

Gakupo makin memperat pelukannya pada Len. Len tidak bisa melawan, ia membiarkan dirinya dipeluk seperti ini. Tapi Len merasa tidak enak, ia bingung dengan pertanyaan Gakupo dan tingkah Gakupo. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Len, aku..." Gakupo perlahan melepas pelukannya, ia menyentuh pipi Len. Seketika wajah Len memerah, ia malu. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi, ketika Gakupo mendekati wajahnya, bibirnya.

Len langsung saja menunduk, ia menghindari ciuman itu. Tiba-tiba Len langsung menuju sofa dan mengambil plastik miliknya. Ia menuju pintu depan, Gakupo segerang menyusulnya.

"Len!" panggil Gakupo.

"Terima kasih untuk teh dan bajunya, Nii-san. Permisi." ujar Len tanpa melihat ke arah Gakupo. Ia langsung saja meninggalkan Gakupo di sana, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Meski di luar masih hujan.

"Len... Maaf..." hanya itu yang dapat Gakupo ucapkan.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Len, ia terus saja berlari menuju rumahnya. Untung hujan sudah tidak deras. Masih terpikirkan oleh Len apa yang akan Gakupo lakukan padanya. Itu... itu tidak wajar menurutnya.

Kenapa seseorang yang ia anggap kakak hampir saja menciumnya? Ia tidak mengerti. Dan ia sudah memiliki Kaito, seseorang yang Len cintai. Len tidak habis pikir. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa, Nii-san?" gumam Len.

Akhirnya ia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya, disana Rin dan Kaito sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Rin langsung saja menghampiri Len dan mengambil kantung plastik yang Len bawa.

"Darimana saja, Len? Kamu lama sekali?" tanya Rin.

"Maaf, tadi aku kehujanan dan cari tempat berteduh." jawab Len.

"Untung kamu tidak apa-apa." ujar Kaito.

"Iya." gumam Len.

"Baiklah, aku siapkan cemilan dulu. Kaito nii-chan tidak suka kalau kuberikan jeruk terus~" ujar Rin sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Tentu saja. Kalian tidak punya _ice cream _sih." gumam Kaito.

"Dingin begini malah makan _ice cream?" _tanya Len.

"Haha... Kamu tahu kan aku suka."

"Iya..."

Kaito memperhatikan Len, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia langsung saja melihat baju yang Len pakai. Kelihatannya kebesaran dan berbeda dengan yang ia pakai tadi. Kaito mulai curiga dengan Len.

"Len, sebenarnya kamu darimana?" tanya Kaito.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Len balik.

Kaito segera mendekat ke arah Len, Len merasa panik. Ia sedikit menjauh dari Kaito. Kaito terkejut melihat sikap Len yang agak aneh itu.

"Kenapa kamu menghindar begitu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." gumam Len sambil memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Jujur padaku, Len. Kamu darimana?"

"Rumah Nii-san..."

Kaito sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, langsung saja ia memeluk Len. Len terdiam ketika Kaito memeluknya seperti itu. Ia merasa jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat. Perasaan ini, entah kenapa sama seperti ketika ia dipeluk oleh Gakupo.

'Mereka sama-sama hangat. Tapi aku lebih menyukai Nii-chan.' batin Len.

"Kamu ke rumah Nii-san?" tanya Kaito.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat akan pulang." jawab Len.

"Kumohon... Meski dia "Nii-san" kita berdua, tapi kamu jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

Len bingung mendengar ucapan Kaito. Tidak boleh mendekati Gakupo? Memangnya ada yang salah? Gakupo adalah kakak bagi mereka berdua, tapi kenapa Kaito melarangnya dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau direbut olehnya, Len." gumam Kaito.

Tidak ingin direbut? Kenapa Kaito berpikiran seperti itu? Inikah yang dinamakan cemburu? Kalau iya, Len merasa senang karena Kaito peduli padanya. Tapi perasaan seperti ini membuat salah satu pihak terganggu. Iya, Len terganggu dengan ucapan Kaito itu.

Tiba-tiba sosok Rin sudah datang, ia melihat Kaito dan Len sedang berpelukan. Ia hanya tersenyum mesum saja melihatnya.

"Hmm... Hangat ya?" goda Rin sambil senyum-senyum.

Begitu mendengar suara Rin, Kaito dan Len langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka sedikit menjaga jarak. Sedangkan Rin, masih saja senyum-senyum sambil menaruh kue-kue dan teh di meja.

"Kalian itu tidak tahu tempat ya? Kan ada aku disini~" keluh Rin.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok." elak Len.

"Ah, jujur saja Len."

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar." lerai Kaito.

Len dan Rin masih sedikit ribut, tapi Kaito bisa melerai mereka. Lalu mereka bertiga menikmati cemilan dan teh yang ada. Kedatangan Kaito di rumah mereka adalah hal biasa bagi Len dan Rin.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, Kaito langsung saja bangun dari tempat duduknya. Kaito pamit pada mereka berdua, Rin yang kebetulan akan memasak makan malam langsung menghampiri Kaito.<p>

"Kenapa buru-buru, Kaito nii-chan? Makan malam disini ya?" tawar Rin.

"Maaf merepotkan, Rin. Nii-chan mau langsung pulang." ujar Kaito.

"Biar saja, Rin. Nii-chan mau pulang kok." ujar Len.

"Ah, sejujurnya dalam hati kamu juga ingin mencegah Nii-chan pulang." goda Rin lagi.

"Kalian ini... Nii-chan pulang dulu."

"Sampai jumpa."

Kaito segera meninggalkan kedua saudara kembar itu di rumah mereka, dan ia berjalan pulang. Tapi Kaito tidak berjalan menuju rumahnya, ia berbalik arah menuju sebuah apartemen.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya." gumam Kaito.

.

.

.

Terdengar bunyi bel di depan pintu, Gakupo yang sedang asyik menonton televisi langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia heran siapa yang datang ke apartemennya jam segini. Ia ingat ia tidak ada janji dengan siapa-siapa.

"Iya?" ujar Gakupo seraya membuka pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang berada di depannya. "Kaito?"

"Selamat malam, Nii-san. Maaf menganggu." ujar Kaito.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo masuk."

Tapi Kaito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menolak masuk. Lalu Gakupo hanya membiarkan Kaito disana.

"Baiklah, ada urusan apa, Kaito?" tanya Gakupo.

"Kumohon... Jangan dekati Len lagi." ujar Kaito.

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update juga.

Semoga masih ada yang mau membacanya. RnR?^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Chara death

Pair: Kaito x Len, slight Gakupo x Len

* * *

><p><strong>Only For You<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kumohon... Jangan dekati Len lagi." ujar Kaito.<p>

Gakupo terdiam saja mendengarnya, ia memperhatikan baik-baik sosok Kaito. Mata Kaito menunjukkan kesungguhan. Apakah Kaito sudah menyadari kalau ia juga menyukai Len?

"Kenapa Kaito? Salah jika aku akrab dengan Len?" tanya Gakupo.

Kaito memperhatikan wajah Gakupo, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gakupo. Sebenarnya tidak ada sesuatu yang salah, toh mereka bertiga juga sudah akrab dari kecil. Tapi, Kaito tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya seperti ini. Ia merasa cepat atau lambat, Gakupo akan menyaingi dirinya.

"Tidak ada, Nii-san." gumam Kaito.

"Lantas, apa yang membuatmu ingin aku menjauh darinya?" tanya Gakupo lagi.

"Nii-san... kau juga menyukainya, kan?"

Gakupo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kaito. Haruskah ia menjawabnya? Atau lebih baik ia berpura-pura? Gakupo memandang ke arah Kaito, wajahnya sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin, Kaito mengartikannya sebagai senyum mengejek.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" sindir Gakupo.

Kaito merasa sedikit kesal, ia hanya diam saja. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Gakupo juga menyukai Len. Ia tidak menyangka karena Gakupo tampak tidak bertindak. Kaito langsung memandang tajam ke arah Kaito.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan menyerahkan Len, Nii-san!" seru Kaito.

Ia langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan rumah Gakupo tanpa basa-basi, tampaknya ia cukup kesal mendengar pengakuan Gakupo. Gakupo hanya melirik ke arah Kaito pergi. Entah kenapa ia merasa semakin lama hubungannya dengan Kaito akan merenggang.

"Hah~ Kaito terkadang keras kepala juga." gumam Gakupo dan ia segera memasuki rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, Rin sudah sibuk membereskan rumahnya dan Len hanya sesekali membantunya. Rin melihat Len sedang asyik duduk-duduk sambil melihat televisi, ia langsung menghampiri Len.<p>

"Len~ bantu aku beres-beres!" seru Rin.

"Nanti ya?" ujar Len santai.

"Kalau nanti Kaito nii-chan datang dan rumah masih kotor, bagaimana?"

Tampaknya kata-kata Rin langsung menarik perhatian Len, Len langsung bangun dari sofa dan segera membantu Rin membereskan rumah. Rin hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Ia mengetahui kelemahan saudara kembarnya itu.

Tidak lama bel rumah berbunyi, keduanya sedikit panik terutama Len. Rin langsung menuju pintu, untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia langsung membuka pintu dan memeluk orang yang datang di sana.

"Gakupo-nii~ lama tidak melihatmu di sini~" ujar Rin.

Orang itu, Gakupo hanya tersenyum saja ketika Rin memeluknya. Ia langsung saja melepaskan pelukan Rin itu. Memang diantara Len dan Rin, Rin yang paling manja kepada Gakupo.

"Ayo masuk..." ajak Rin.

Gakupo segera masuk ke dalam rumah, ia melihat Len sedang berdiri sambil memegang kain lap di tangannya. Gakupo hanya tersenyum ke arah Len, Len segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Gakupo. Rin yang melihat hal itu merasa ada yang aneh.

"Duh~ Gakupo-nii dan Len kenapa ya?" gumam Rin.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok." ujar Gakupo.

"Iya." tambah Len.

"Baiklah. Aku siapkan minuman dulu." Rin segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minum. Len mempersilahkan Gakupo untuk duduk di sofa, Len juga duduk di dekat Gakupo.

"Kenapa Nii-san kemari?" tanya Len.

"Makin lama kamu semakin mirip dengan Kaito ya? Terlalu mencurigai orang." ujar Gakupo.

Wajah Len langsung saja memerah, ia langsung meminta maaf. Tapi, ia baru menyadari perkataan Gakupo itu. Terlalu mencurigai? Apa Kaito seperti itu? Pada siapa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka?

"Maaf, Nii-san..." gumam Len.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." ujar Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Gakupo, Len ikut tersenyum. Ia bersyukur Gakupo tidak marah padanya. Gakupo hanya memperhatikan wajah Len, ia tidak bosan memandang wajah manis di hadapannya itu.

Mungkin benar kata Kaito, ia akan menjadi saingan untuk mendapatkan Len. Tidak salah, kan? Ia juga berhak mencintai Len. Meski cintanya itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Asal melihat Len bahagia, tidak apa.

"Wah, wah... Kok sepi sih?" gumam Rin sambil menaruh tiga gelas _orange juice _di atas meja.

"Kamu saja yang terlalu ramai, Rin." ujar Len sambil mengambil gelasnya.

"Tidak kok!" gumam Rin.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua ini selalu bertengkar." lerai Gakupo.

Len dan Rin hanya terdiam saja, mereka meminum jus masing-masing. Tidak lama bel rumah berbunyi lagi. Rin segera ke depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Len..." panggil Gakupo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Kau sungguh mencintainya?"

Len mulai bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Gakupo. Mencintai Kaito? Tentu, ia sangat menyayangi Kaito. Tapi ia juga menyayangi Gakupo. Hanya saja rasa sayang itu berbeda. Gakupo menatap lurus ke arah Len, Len hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Len~, Kaito nii-chan datang." ujar Rin sambil menarik tangan Kaito menuju ruang tamu.

Setelah sampai, Kaito melepas tangan Rin. Ia terkejut melihat Gakupo ada di sini juga, bersama dengan Len. Entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat kurang senang. Gakupo melirik ke arah Kaito, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Entah ini perasaan Len atau bagaimana, ia merasa kedua kakak-nya itu terlihat seperti bermusuhan. Aura-aura diantara mereka berdua terasa mengerikan. Rin yang menyadari hal itu langsung meramaikan suasana yang sunyi tadi.

"Nah, karena Kaito nii-chan datang, aku juga harus membuatkan minum." ujar Rin sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur.

Kaito segera duduk di samping Len, sekarang Len duduk diantar Kaito dan Gakupo. Ia bisa merasakan atmosfir yang kurang mengenakkan diantara Kaito dan Gakupo. Len melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Nii-chan dan Nii-san ada masalah ya?" tanya Len.

"Tidak." jawab Gakupo.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?" tanya Kaito.

"Kalian... terlihat seperti bermusuhan..." gumam Len.

Kaito dan Gakupo hanya saling melirik satu sama lain, mereka memusatkan pandangan pada Len. Len yang merasa diperhatikan hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kami tidak bermusuhan kok, Len." ujar Kaito.

"Benarkah?" tanya Len.

"Iya..." tambah Gakupo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sepi, mereka bertiga hanya terdiam saja. Tidak lama Rin sudah datang dengan membawa satu gelas _orange juice _lagi dan memberikannya kepada Kaito. Rin langsung duduk di sebelah Gakupo.

"Nah, karena sekarang semua sudah datang aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu." ujar Rin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaito sambil meminum jusnya.

"Kamu ingin mengatakannya, Rin?" tanya Len dan hanya dijwab dengan anggukan kepala dari Rin. Kaito dan Gakupo bingung dengan mereka berdua.

"Besok kami akan mengadakan pesta." ujar Rin dan Len hampir bersamaan.

"Pesta?" tanya Gakupo.

"Iya. Satu bulan yang lalu Rin memenangkan kontes memasak. Dan sekarang ia ingin merayakannya." jelas Len.

"Benar. Akhirnya aku menemukan resep baru dan ingin mengundang Kaito Nii-chan dan Nii-san juga. Ah, kalian juga boleh mengajak teman." tambah Rin.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau ikut kontes." ujar Gakupo.

"Hehe... Kejutan... Aku kan ingin jadi istri yang baik untuk Nii-san." Rin langsung saja mendekati Gakupo dan memeluknya.

"Hei, Rin. Jangan macam-macam..." ujar Gakupo sambil melepaskan Rin.

"Hehe... Bercanda..."

"Rin memang begitu." gumam Len.

"Oh ya Rin, jam berapa pestanya?" tanya Kaito.

"Jam sepuluh pagi. Besok kan hari Minggu, jadi tidak ada yang sibuk kan?" ujar Rin.

"Iya..."

Akhirnya mereka berempat hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sambil mengobrol dengan ceria. Sesekali Gakupo memperhatikan Len yang benar-benar dekat dengan Kaito. Ada satu sisi di hatinya yang tidak menyukainya.

Rin memperhatikan hal itu. Mungkin Gakupo tidak pernah cerita, tapi ia tahu bahwa Gakupo juga menyukai Len. Mungkin tidak ada harapan darinya, lagipula ia tidak mungkin cocok dengan Gakupo.

Tidak lama ponsel Gakupo berdering, Gakupo memperhatikan layar ponselnya itu. Ternyata Luka menghubunginya. Langsung saja ia mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Ada apa, Luka?" tanya Gakupo.

"_Ano, Gakupo-san. Bagaimana kalau besok aku ke rumahmu untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Kita masih memiliki beberapa tugas, kan?" ujar Luka di sebrang telepon._

"Ah iya... Besok aku ada acara. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"_Acara apa?"_

"Ada pesta di rumah adikku. Kau ikut ya? Sepulang pesta kita akan kerjakan tugas itu."

"_Eh? Aku tidak menganggu?"_

"Tidak apa."

"_Baiklah..."_

Gakupo segera menutup teleponnya dan langsung berdiri. Len, Rin dan Kaito memperhatikan Gakupo yang akan pulang.

"Nii-san mau pulang?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa besok." jawab Gakupo dan ia meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa Nii-san?" tanya Rin.

"Entah..."

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari pesta. Len dan Rin sudah sibuk dengan berbagai persiapan. Terutama Rin yang sedari tadi membuat berbagai macam makanan. Mereka berdua sengaja tidak mengunci pintu, agar teman-teman yang lain bisa langsung masuk.<p>

Tiba-tiba sosok gadis berambut hijau tosca datang ke rumah mereka. Ia melihat Len yang sedang membawakan minuman ke ruang tamu. Gadis itu langsung mendekati Len.

"Len-kun, aku datang..." ujar gadis itu.

"Miku-nee... Kau datangnya cepat. Padahal tinggal beberapa menit lagi jam sepuluh." ujar Len sambil memperhatikan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 09.50.

"Huhu... Aku ingin melihat kalian berdua," ujar Miku. "Ah, Meiko-nee bilang dia akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah..."

Tidak lama tamu-tamu yang Len dan Rin undang berdatangan. Mulai dari Gumi, Lily, Meiko dan tidak lama Gakupo dan Luka datang bersama. Mereka berdua mendapat perhatian dari beberapa teman yang lain.

"Tidak apa aku kemari, Gakupo-san?" tanya Luka.

"Tidak apa." jawab Gakupo.

Rin yang membawa beberapa hidangan itu melihat Luka dan Gakupo bersama. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit kesal. Tapi, ia tersenyum. Gadis seperti Luka memang cocok untuk Gakupo.

"Nah... Semuanya sudah datang ya..." ujar Rin.

"Belum. Kaito belum datang." ujar Miku sambil memakan makanan yang ada.

"Eh? Miku-nee jangan dimakan dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita tunggu Kaito nii-chan..."

"Ah~ Paling Kaito pergi entah kemana." gumam Meiko sambil meminum sake yang dia bawa.

"Sebentar saja... Kita bisa bermain-main dulu." ujar Rin.

"Ok!" seru Miku sambil mengeluarkan kartu yang ia bawa. Kebetulan Luka duduk di sebelahnya, Miku langsung mengajak Luka bermain kartu dengannya.

Semuanya sibuk dengan aktivitas sendiri-sendiri. Len khawatir terhadap Kaito, tidak seperti biasanya Kaito telat. Apa ada sesuatu yang menghambatnya?

'Semoga tidak ada apa-apa dengan Nii-chan.' batin Len.

.

.

.

Sedangkan orang yang sedang dibicarakan yaitu Kaito, ia sedang terburu-buru menuju sebuah toko bunga yang bernama The Flowers. Ia tahu ia telat untuk ke pesta Len dan Rin karena ia bangun kesiangan. Disana ia melihat-lihat bunga yang ada.

"Silahkan... Anda mau beli bunga apa?" tanya sang penjual.

Kaito memperhatikan beberapa karangan bunga yang ada. Ia berpikir bunga apa yang cocok untuk Rin. Ia memilih karangan bunga tulip kuning.

"Yang ini saja. Dua buah..." ujar Kaito.

"Dua? Anda mau memberikan kepada siapa?" tanya sang penjual sambil membungkus karangan bunga itu.

"Dua orang yang istimewa," Kaito tersenyum ketika mendapatkan karangan bunga itu. Ia langsung membayar dan bergegas pergi. "Terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama..."

Lalu Kaito berjalan meninggalkan toko bunga itu. Ia memegang dua karangan bunga tulip. Yang satu untuk Rin dan satu lagi untuk Len. Ia tersenyum jika membayangkan ekspresi mereka berdua, terutama Len.

'Bunga ini cocok untuknya. Apa aku perlu memakaikannya?' batin Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Tapi Kaito tidak melihat jalan ketika menyebrang, ia langsung saja berjalan. Tanpa ia sadari daritadi bunyi klakson sebuah mobil terus terdengar. Sang penjual toko bunga yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian langsung terkejut.

"Tuan... Awas!" ujarnya sambil berteriak.

Kaito menoleh dan melihat sekeliling, tapi ia tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri karena ia ditabrak oleh mobil itu. Banyak orang yang mendatangi tempat itu, sang pemilik mobil berusaha menolongnya. Kondisi Kaito cukup parah karena ada luka di wajahnya.

"Bawa ke rumah sakit." ujar orang-orang yang lain.

"Iya..." sang pemilik mobil langsung membawa Kaito ke rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

><p>Sudah sekitar satu jam berlalu dan Kaito tidak muncul di pesta, semuanya lelah menunggu kedatangan Kaito. Bahkan makanan yang ada saja sudah hampir habis. Meiko yang sedang asyik meminum sakenya itu hanya melirik ke arah jam dinding.<p>

"Kemana Kaito? Dia suka membuat kita menunggu lama. Dasar!" gumam Meiko sambil meminum sakenya lagi.

"Meiko-nee, jangan kebanyakan minum." ujar Rin.

"Kau kan tahu, aku kuat minum."

"Iya sih..."

Lain lagi dengan Miku dan Luka, mereka berdua malah asyik bermain kartu. Gakupo yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya terdiam saja. Ia tidak menyangka Luka langsung akrab dengan Miku.

"Aku menang, Luka-nee..." ujar Miku tersenyum sambil menunjukkan kartu yang ia punya.

"Aku kalah lagi..." gumam Luka kecewa.

"Luka, kau gampang akrab dengan Miku ya?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ah, lumayan..." gumam Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Miku senang.

Mereka semua masih sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Len hanya menghela nafas saja. Ia segera mengambil gelas untuk minum, tapi tiba-tiba gelasnya terjatuh. Yang lain langsung memperhatikan Len.

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gakupo yang langsung mendekati Len.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." gumam Len dengan suara bergetar. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku yang bereskan." ujar Rin.

"Ah, lebih baik aku mengajak kalian semua jalan-jalan." ujar Meiko.

"Tanpa Kaito nii-chan?" tanya Len.

"Untuk apa menunggunya? Dia lama..."

"Kau mau mengajak kemana, Meiko-san?" tanya Gakupo.

"Hmm... Ada cafe kecil di dekat toko bunga The Flowers. Kita kesana."

"Baiklah..."

Setelah Rin membereskan pecahan gelas yang ada. Ia dan beberapa teman lain mengikuti Meiko yang ingin ke cafe. Len terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Gakupo yang melihatnya hanya berusaha menghiburnya.

"Ada apa Len? Tampaknya tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan." ujar Gakupo.

Tapi Len hanya terdiam, ia masih tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ini. Rasanya menyakitkan dan ia bingung. Apa semuanya berhubungan dengan Kaito yang belum datang? Len tidak tahu.

Saat mereka berdua telah sampai di dekat cafe itu, mereka mendengar beberapa orang sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, satu jam yang lalu ada kecelakaan di sini." ujar si penjual bunga kepada penjaga cafe yang ada di depan.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu..." ujar si penjaga cafe itu.

"Kau tidak melihatnya. Padahal aku sudah mengingatkannya. Entah tampaknya ia terlalu bahagia dengan dua karangan bunga yang ia beli."

"Sekarang kondisinya?"

"Entah... Kasihan sekali pemuda itu."

Mendengar omongan itu, Len langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia menanyai berbagai hal yang bisa ia dapatkan sebagai info.

"Permisi, boleh aku tahu kecelakaan apa? Dan siapa korbannya?" tanya Len.

"Tadi ada seorang pemuda yang tertabrak mobil, lukanya parah sekali." ujar penjual bunga.

"Ciri-ciri pemuda itu."

"Dia... berambut biru dan memakai scarf."

Len sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Tidak salah lagi itu Kaito. Sekejap badan Len terasa gemetaran. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Gakupo yang melihat Len disana langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gakupo.

"Anak ini bertanya tentang kecelakaan itu." jawab si penjual bunga.

"Dimana pemuda itu dirawat?" tanya Len lagi.

"Rumah sakit di dekat sini ada di jalanan depan. Mungkin disana."

"Terima kasih." Len langsung berlari. Tapi langkahnya tertahan oleh Gakupo.

"Kau mau kemana, Len?" tanya Gakupo.

"Lepaskan aku, nii-san. Mungkin korban kecelakaan itu Kaito nii-chan." ujar Len. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Gakupo dan berlari.

"Hei!"

Len berlari menuju rumah sakit itu. Tidak peduli sejauh apa jaraknya ia akan kesana. Beberapa teman lain yang melihat Len pergi menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa Len-kun pergi?" tanya Miku.

"Aku akan menyusulnya. Kalian ke cafe saja." ujar Gakupo yang segera menyusul Len.

"Ada apa?" tanya Meiko.

"Entah..." jawab Miku.

.

.

.

Tidak lama Len telah sampai di rumah sakit, demikian juga Gakupo. Len sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Gakupo, tapi ia tidak memusingkannya. Ia langsung bertanya kepada perawat yang ada.

"Permisi, korban kecelakaan satu jam lalu yang dirawat di sini itu siapa namanya?" tanya Len buru-buru.

"Korban kecelakaan? Kami melihat dari tanda pengenal yang ia bawa. Namanya Kaito Shion." jawab sang perawat.

Seketika itu tubuh Len terasa sangat lemas, ia langsung jatuh tersungkur saja. Gakupo segera mendekati Len yang tampak shock itu.

"Tenang Len..." gumam Gakupo.

"Nii-san, ternyata firasatku benar. Daritadi aku... merasa akan terjadi sesuatu..." ujar Len terbata-bata. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Dimana ia dirawat?" tanya Gakupo kepada perawat itu.

"Saat ini dia sedang diobati. Tapi, yang saya lihat kondisinya sangat parah. Dia ada di ujung sana. Nanti dokter akan memberitahu kondisinya."

"Terima kasih."

Gakupo memperhatikan Len yang masih shock, ia berusaha untuk membawa Len menuju ruang yang ada di ujung. Menunggu kepastian kondisi Kaito. Mereka hanya menunggu saja disana, tidak lama sang dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Gakupo.

"Anda kerabat Kaito Shion?" tanya dokter.

"Saya temannya."

"Oh... Begini... Sebelumnya saya minta maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa dokter."

"Kami... tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Saat ia dibawa kemari kondisinya kritis."

Len yang mendengar hal itu merasa sangat sakit. Perlahan air mata mengalir dari wajahnya. Kenapa? Jadi Kaito meninggalkannya untuk selamanya?

"Benarkah, dok?" tanya Gakupo memastikan.

"Iya." jawab sang dokter.

Gakupo melirik ke arah Len. Ia sudah melihat badan Len gemetaran dari tadi, ia tahu Len pasti sedang menangis. Gakupo langsung memeluk Len untuk menenangkannya.

"Len, sudah... Semuanya takdir." gumam Gakupo.

"Kenapa harus begini?" tanya Len sambil menangis. "Nii-chan..."

"Sudah..."

Dokter yang mendengar tangisan Len juga merasa tidak tega, tapi ia berusaha menenangkan Len. Tidak lama sang dokter meninggalkan mereka, Len masih saja menangis. Ia tidak menyangka Kaito akan pergi.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Senin yang muram. Semua orang datang ke pemakaman dengan memakai baju serba hitam. Mereka mengantarkan seseorang beristirahat ke rumah Tuhan. Di batu nisan itu terukir dengan jelas nama Kaito Shion.<p>

Beberapa teman sekelasnya di sekolah dan teman-teman lain juga orangtuanya menangisi kematiannya. Terutama Len, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dari kemarin. Ia terus saja menangis satu hari ini.

"Semoga ia diterima di sisi Tuhan." gumam Miku.

Yang lain mendoakan Kaito, semoga ia baik-baik saja di sana. Len tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena ia terlalu sedih. Hatinya sangat sakit. Rasanya baru kemarin ia bersama dengan Kaito, tapi sekarang Kaito sudah tidak ada.

Tidak lama beberapa pengunjung yang lain meninggalkan makam, kecuali Len, Gakupo dan Rin. Mereka bertiga masih memandang nisan di hadapan mereka. Rin memandang Len dengan wajah sedih.

"Bukan hanya kamu yang kehilangan Nii-chan, Len." gumam Rin.

"Aku tahu..." gumam Len sambil terisak.

"Aku menunggumu di luar." Rin meninggalkan Len dan Gakupo disana. Len masih saja menangis, Gakupo berusaha menenangkannya.

"Len, kamu jangan terus seperti ini. Nanti Kaito sedih." ujar Gakupo.

"Nii-san, aku sangat sedih. Kaito nii-chan... tidak kusangka ia pergi secepat ini."

Gakupo hanya memeluk Len dalam diam. Len masih saja menangis, tapi Gakupo berusaha menghibur Len. Ia tidak ingin Len terus larut dalam kesedihan. Len berusaha tidak menangis, ia tersenyum walau masih ingin menangis.

"Nii-chan, meski kau tidak ada aku akan tetap mencintaimu." ujar Len dan ia pergi meninggalkan Gakupo sendiri.

Gakupo memperhatikan nisan Kaito, ia menyentuh nisan itu pelan dan tersenyum pahit.

"Aku memang tidak suka jika kalian bersama," gumam Gakupo. "Tapi aku lebih tidak menyukai Len terus menangisi kepergianmu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Gakupo berjalan meninggalkan nisan Kaito. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya pada Len. Len terlalu mencintai Gakupo. Dan Gakupo harus menghargai perasaan Len itu.

Ia tahu dari awal cintanya tidak akan terbalas. Tapi setidaknya, ia ingin bisa berada di samping Len sebagai kakak yang akan melindungi. Dan Gakupo tidak pernah bisa menggantikan sosok Kaito di hati Len.

**The End**

A/N: Fic ini sudah berapa minggu terlantar. Gomen...

Semoga ada yang mau membaca last chap ini. Dan maaf kaalu endingnya mengecewakan.

Tapi ditunggu review-nya...^^


End file.
